Deciding Fate
by minyeerac15
Summary: Robin and Maria grow closer and they come to think that they have their entire lives figured out, but when unexpected events take place...there is a bit of a problem. Maria has her duties and Robin has his, but in the end will they realize that there duty to each other is most important?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is why I haven't updated "Awakening" yet! I'm writing another story! I hope you lie it!_**

**_ Chapter 1_**

**_ -Admit It-_**

Maria's POV

Its been exactly one week since I saved Moonacre Valley...one dreadful week! I swear, if Miss Heliotrope wasn't insanely protective before, she is now! Uncle has had me under constant watch because apparently I possess some kind of powers that I am not even aware of yet, but Loveday explained to me that they will activate when they are needed so whatever. I've actually spent most of the week with Loveday...and Miss Heliotrope of course.

I am helping Loveday plan her and uncle's wedding that is coming up in two weeks. They wanted to get married as soon as possible so three weeks was the time limit. Marmaduke has become obsessed with cooking and when I say obsessed I mean OBSESSED! Non stop food rolls out of that kitchen! Its such a mess in there that its hard to even find Marmaduke...especially when he's covered in flour, then at that point he is practically invisible.

Digweed is not so bad...except for the constant talk of all the things that need to be fixed in the manor, the grounds, the forest, the village, the entire valley, the world! Actually, scratch that, he's absolutely infuriating! Okay, okay, okay, I know it sounds like I am hating life, but I'm really not! At least there's on thing that keeps me from exploding around here...Robin De Noir! It took a bit of persuasion, but I convinced uncle to allow Robin to take me out of the manor to actually breathe some fresh air. So today he is showing me more of the forest and I am to meet him there around noon. Its going to be the first time I've actually talked with him since we found the pearls and saved the valley.

I mean, Digweed has visited the De Noir castle a few times and he has told me that Robin said hello or asked how I was, but not until today has he asked to see me. Uncle thinks that Robin is coming to get me, but I am actually riding Periwinkle out into the forest alone...just so I can get a moments peace! Anyway I must get ready, I picked out a dress just for the occasion...not that it is an occasion! Ugh never mind...the dress is actually black with red accents which just happen to be Robins favorite colors. I decided that I was going to wear my hair down and free of accessories! I am really excited to see Robin, but I'm not really sure why. I couldn't have feelings for him could I? No. That's completely impossible! Is it?

End of POV

After Maria was ready she snuck away and went out into the stables to get Periwinkle...

"Hi girl, you want to go on a little trip? We are going to see Robin today. I know, I know...Wasn't he just trying to kill you a few days ago? Yes, yes he was, but now he isn't! " Maria rambled before she saddled Periwinkle and rode off into the forest. After a few minutes, Maria had reached the small clearing that Robin wanted to meet her in, but he wasn't there yet so she got off her horse and sat down below a tree to wait. Suddenly she heard something and she quickly jumped up and looked around. "Robin? Robin is that you?" Maria whispered before feeling to large and muscular arms wrap around her waist. Maria spun around to fight whoever this was, but it was non other than Robin De Noir before her.

"Oh-oh that was really fun!" Robin laughed and Maria hit him in the arm.

"Robin! That wasn't funny," Maria replied.

"Come on, that was funny! Admit it!" Robin teased.

"I swear if you do anything like that again I will kill you," Maria said as she sat back down under the tree as Robin still stood.

"Did I scare you?" Robin asked as he tried to hold back laughter.

"You didn't scare me...the situation did," Maria replied.

"Are you saying I'm not scary?" Robin asked.

"Robin dear, sorry to deflate your head, but you've never scared me," Maria said.

"Oh really?" Robin replied as he pulled his dagger from his belt. "Does this scare you?" he asked as he waved the dagger around.

"No, not really," Maria replied. Robin smiled and walked a bit closer until he was hovering over Maria.

"Now?" Robin questioned.

"Not particularly," Maria said as she realized she was becoming a bit nervous, but it wasn't the dagger...it was Robin in general. Robin crouched down in front of Maria and placed the dagger to Maria's throat.

"How about now?" Robin smirked. By now, Robin was within a few inches from Maria's face and she could feel his breath on her lips and she was sure that he could feel hers also, but she still stood her ground.

"No, I'm not scared, but I am a bit nervous at this point," Maria admitted.

"Really, why?" Robin pushed.

"Well its definitely not the dagger," Maria stated as she confidently pushed the sharp object away from her, but Robin still remained.

"Better?" Robin asked.

"No...like I said, it isn't the dagger," Maria said.

"The what makes you nervous princess?" Robin questioned.

"You being so close," Maria confessed as she gently pushed Robin away and he rolled over to sit beside her.

"So I make you nervous?" Robin teased.

"If I said yes would you stop asking questions?" Maria asked.

"Probably not, but I'd still like an answer," Robin replied.

"Well of course you would," Maria said sarcastically.

"Ah...so are you calling me nosey?" Robin asked.

"I never said any such thing...just like I never said you made me nervous, I said that you being so close made me nervous," Maria defended herself.

"You are very funny sometimes," Robin smiled as he looked up into the sky.

"Hmm, well you are funny looking," Maria joked.

"Sure I am...you like me and you know it!" Robin teased.

"Keep dreaming," Maria said before there was complete silence. After a few moments of continued quietness Robin spoke.

"Maria, can I ask you something?"

**_There it is! The first chapter of "Deciding Fate"! I'm so excited! Ae you? What did you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 is here! I really like what I'm doing with this story so far, but I really need some reveiws to keep me going! Thanks for reading and dont forget my other story "The Awakening"!_**

**_ Chapter 2_**

**_ -Different-_**

**Robins POV**

This was stupid, I am stupid...even Maria is being stupid. She's stupid because she actually agreed to see me, I mean isn't she still scared of me...at least a little bit? She didn't even flinch when I held her at knife point...I was stupid to ask to see her in the first place I mean seriously, what did I expect to get out of this? She's 15 and I'm eighteen...almost nineteen! This can't work could it? Would she go along with it if I tried? Why am I even worried about it? I'm Robin De Noir...the heir to the throne, I shouldn't be so...so...nervous. I'm really not usually like this...I'm usually more confident. I know my actions toward Maria seemed confident, but inside head I was really doubting myself. I don't think I've changed, but my "friends" (more like my followers) seem to think otherwise. They think that I've went soft...whatever that means. I am perfectly myself...just with a slightly better attitude. Anyway, I couldn't let Maria see how vulnerable I had became so I played it cool...

**End of POV**

"Yes...," Maria replied.

"So, as you know...my sister and your uncle are getting married soon," Robin began.

"Oh yes, how could I forget," Maria replied and Robin chuckled lightly.

"Of course...living in a house with my sister can be...interesting. Anyway, I was hoping you would accompany me," Robin said.

"To the wedding?" Maria questioned.

"Why no princess...to space! Of course the wedding silly! You really aren't very intelligent," Robin teased and Maria hit his arm lightly.

"I am to intelligent! I just didn't expect you to ask me that," Maria replied.

"So?" Robin said.

"What?" Maria grinned. Robin knew that Maria wanted to be asked properly so...

"Maria Merryweather...otherwise known as princess, will you accompany me to my sisters and your uncles wedding?" Robin asked dramatically.

"Well...since you're begging, yes...yes I will!" Maria replied as Robin sat up with a smile.

"I don't actually think I would consider that begging, but I'll just be quiet now before I start pushing my luck," Robin said. For a moment the two just looked at each other in silence.

"You know...I just realized something," Maria said just as Robin had scooted himself a bit closer to her.

"What,princess?" Robin wandered.

"Well its just that I think that...your hat...would look much better on me!" Maria laughed as she snatched the black bowler hat from Robins head and placed it on hers.

"Now now kitten...I know I'm a bad influence, but I will not begin supporting thievery from you," Robin replied seductively as he retrieved his hat.

"I thought I was princess, but apparently I have a new nickname..kitten?" Maria giggled.

"Oh no...princess is still there, but now kitten replaces it when you're being feisty," Robin replied as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Mm, interesting...bird boy," Maria laughed and Robin scoffed.

"Oh god...I should've expected that," Robin smiled.

"Oh and you are defiantly not a bad influence on me...if anyone is being influenced around here, its you," Maria stated.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" Robin asked.

"Your just different," Maria said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Robin snapped. Maria jumped at his sudden out burst and she moved away from him. Robin noticed that he had frightened her and reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...its just that the guys keep irritating me about how "I've changed" and I'm really getting tired of it," Robin apologized.

"Um...it- its fine," Maria stuttered since she was kind of nervous about Robins hand on hers and when he noticed he quickly removed it.

"Sorry...again," Robin said.

"No, no its okay! I just...you just...," Maria tried to say, but Robin cut in.

"Make you nervous?" Robin teased and Maria giggle...for the millionth time.

"Maybe...," Maria replied shyly.

**Robins POV**

This was awkward, but in the best way! I searched her face for a moment and I could tell that she was really nervous...she was blushing. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but then turned away a bit.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing...," Maria replied, I wasn't convinced.

"Come on! I wanna show you something," I said before jumping up of the ground and reaching out my hand toward Maria. She looked at me curiously and then took my hand. I think she thought I was going to let go of her hand since she slightly went to pull away, but I had a death grip on it. She let out a mix of a giggle and a scoff, but gladly allowed me to keep her hand in mine.

"So where are we going, may I ask?" Maria questioned.

"Its a surprise!" I replied.

"Of course it is," she said before I pulled her off deeper into the forest.

**_So?...What did you think?! I loved it! I'm really excited and I'm going to work on the next chapter now so it will probably be up later tonight so enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heres your next chapter! I hope you enjoy oh and I really appreciate reveiws remember! LOL well here you go!_**

**_ Chapter 3_**

**_ -Are You Okay?-_**

**Maria's POV**

Robin led me to this random clearing and I was really confused. I feel like he had lost his mind since he was smiling like a goon...

"Um...Robin? Are you okay?" I asked as I lifted up our hands which were still together and shook them gently.

"Yeah...why?" Robin asked.

"Well, there isn't really anything here," I stated. Robin shook his head and wagged his finger at me dramatically.

"Now that princess is where you are wrong," he replied. I was seriously worried about him at this point...he was being really...goofy. Before I could say anything else he pulled me over to a large pile of brush and then dropped my hand; then he threw his arms in the air. "Surprise!" He yelled as I stood and stared at him in confusion.

"Uh...its wonderful? I do love...brush piles," I replied awkwardly.

"You know...I don't think I told you how pretty you look today. That dress is very unlike you and the red accents are quite fetching. Red is my favorite color you know? I have to say...you could fit in with the De Noirs very well. The only thing keeping you from blending in would be your personality and that lovely red hair of yours!" Robin rambled.

"Okay...thank you, but Robin are you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Actually...no," he replied.

"What's wrong then?" I asked.

"'I'm not entirely sure that you trust me," Robin said.

"Huh?" I wandered.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned as he held out his hand for me to take. I thought for a second and eventually I came to the conclusion...why not?!

"Yes...," I replied as I took his hand, but I didn't expect what happened next. All of the sudden he pulled me into this hidden entrance that was behind the brush. I tumbled down this dirt slide thing with Robin in front of me. He made it to the bottom first and then I came rolling out...of course I had to land right on top of him.

"Mmm, I think we'll have to practice coming down this thing a bit neater...don't you?" Robin laughed, but I was frozen. I just lay there, practically on top of Robin, staring at him. I actually looked at him...like really looked at him. Every detail, his jawline was squared off his lips were thin, but still curled, his eyes...like melted dark chocolate, he also had really good cheek bones...for a guy. I wasn't sure what to do...all he did was smile. Did he want me to move? Did I want to move? Could I even move if I tried? If I moved would he be disappointed? All of these thoughts were going through my head when..."Princess? You've been asking me if I was okay so its my turn...are you okay?" Robin asked and I didn't here a word he said...

"Hm? I mean..uh...what?" he shook my head before coming back down to earth.

"Nervous and frozen are we?" Robin teased before lifting himself up and bringing me up with him. He grabbed my waist to lift me up into a standing position before getting up himself.

"Sorry Robin...," I apologized. He gently hit my shoulder with his and smiled.

"Don't apologize for a good moment," he replied casually before he began to walk down a lighted tunnel. Did he like what just happened? Was he really happy about it? I guess the most important question would be...Did I like it? The answer to that question? Yes.

**End of POV**

After Maria finished her little conversation with herself she jogged up behind Robin who was already ahead...

"Where exactly are we going?" Maria asked.

"Do you like asking so many questions or are you just naturally annoying?" Robin joked.

"Do you like having my company or are you just bored of home?" Maria threw back.

"Yes...," Robin replied. Maria's eyes widened and she was now confused...which wasn't new.

"Yes to which one?" Maria questioned and Robin smirked.

"Figure it out," he teased.

"You sure have the strangest way of flirting...," Maria mumbled to herself, but Robin heard her.

"What makes you think I'm flirting with you princess?" Robin asked seductively.

"Uh...," Maria didn't know how to respond.

"I wasn't supposed to hear that was I? You should really learn to whisper a bit quieter. I am an expert tracker remember? Hearing is one of my best senses...," Robin replied.

"How nice for you and no...you weren't supposed to hear that, but obviously you did," Maria stated.

"When I'm flirting with you...you'll know. I'm not very good at controlling myself so I'm not sure you'd want me to anyway...," Robin replied.

"Never be so sure," Maria said and she wanted him to hear her. Robin looked over at Maria who was not looking at him...she just kept walking straight ahead. He licked his lips and then took Maria's hand...once again, without asking.

"Oh don't worry...I won't be," Robin replied as if they weren't having the conversation they were having together. It was as if they were talking to themselves...just out loud where they could hear each other. After Robin's final comment it was quiet for a few minutes, until...

"Robin...are we almost to where we are going to?" Maria asked.

"Yes...almost, do you want to know where we are actually going?" Robin questioned.

"Yes please!" Maria smiled.

"De Noir Castle...," Robin replied cautiously. Maria's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from Robin's.

"Why on earth are we going there?" Maria snapped.

"Well...it is my home, and I also wanted to teach you some combat skills so I figure where would be a better place?" Robin replied.

"How about anywhere else?!" Maria snapped again. Robin pulled Maria back to him and laughed.

"Why are you so against my home?" Robin questioned.

"Well...my last visit there wasn't very delightful!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah well...this time I'm not throwing you in the dungeons," Robin laughed.

"Fine, but I'm pretty positive that not everyone will be very welcoming to me...," Maria replied.

"That is unfortunately true...especially my idiot friends...just don't pay attention to them okay? I'll take care of you okay?" Robin reassured before grasping Maria's wrist and pulling her along with him.

**_Well...what did you think?! I love it so far and I hope you do too! THANK YOU!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 is here! I hope you like it! Oh and please REVEIW!_**

**_ Chapter 4_**

**_ -A Challenge-_**

**Robin's POV**

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not...but I was leaning toward that it was a bad idea. I don't know why I wanted to bring her to my home...I just did. What better time to introduce her properly to everyone then when she's dressed in black? At the moment she really could pass as a De Noir...maybe she would be one in the future...oh god! Did I just think that?! Oh no...I did! Why would she want me? She could go back to London, find some rich guy and forget all about me if she wanted to. I looked over at her a little before we were about to exit the tunnel...she was really scared...

"Maria...it's going to be find, I promise," I told her and she just smiled up at me. In all honesty...I didn't know how this was going to turn out. My "friends" Luke, Keith and John have been taunting me non-stop about Maria and some of the things that they say...well I really don't want Maria hearing. A lot of it has to do with our apparent age difference that somehow has recently became a big discussion topic within my clan. I mean...is it really that big of a deal? It's only three, almost four years right? Why am I so worried about this? Ugh forget it! Anyway, I didn't tell her where the tunnel came out at because I kinda figured that it would make her even more nervous than she already was...

"The door is right up here," I said as I pulled her along with me.

"Where does this lead to anyway?" She asked and I just smiled.

"You'll see," I replied. Maria just shook her head at me and that was about the time we reached the small wooden door...

**Maria's POV (Maria is thinking this at the same time as Robin's POV)**

I really didn't think this was the best idea...what if his family and friends didn't like me? I know that they've all grown up to despise my family and I don't expect them to just forget about it. Where was this tunnel leading to anyway? I wonder what Robin is thinking about...Why does he want me to meet everyone anyway? I bet Coeur won't be thrilled about this, the De Noir ladies will probably pick me apart...oh and Robin's friends? Well...it's hard to tell what they'll say! Anyway, Robin and I finally arrived to this small wooden door and he opened it...

"Welcome princess," Robin said dramatically. Of course...his bedroom of all places! I tried not to look taken aback so I just casually looked around. The color scheme wasn't surprising...it was mostly black and red. On the ground was a bear skin rug and there were some deer heads on the wall. It was exactly how I imagined it...not that I sit around imagining his room or anything! There was a dresser and a coat rack by the door and one small window was placed above his bed. The bed was huge...like huge, huge! The blankets were black and there were a lot of red pillows mixed with a few grey ones. It looked really comfortable and I could swear that six people could fit in that thing. As I was looking around, Robin shrugged his leather jacket off along with his feathers and scarf, then he tossed his shoes off. Now all he had on was his black T-shirt, his leather pants, and his hat of course. The weirdest thing was that he jumped right into his bed and placed his arms behind him proudly.

"I thought you wanted to introduce me to people and teach me some combat skills?" I asked and he laughed to himself quietly. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing...I just thought you would want to rest for a minute before jumping into De Noir lifestyle," he laughed.

"I think I can handle it," I replied smugly.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Depends on what you think I'm challenging you to," I stated. I have to admit...I was enjoying this. His smile was really melting me, but I tried to act tough. I didn't want to be the predictable, girly, perfect, city girl anymore...wow, maybe Robin is a bad influence on me.

"Fighting," Robin said before I fully came out of my thoughts.

"What about fighting?" I wondered.

"I want you to fight me," he finally said.

"You? Fight you? I don't know about that," I replied.

"So you're saying you cant handle it?" he asked. I couldn't let him have his satisfaction and I am wanting to try new things so...

"Fine, what kind of fighting are we talking about?" I asked.

"Anything, but guns," Robin said.

"Okay lets go," I replied confidently, but he shook his head.

"You really don't know what you're getting into, kitten. I thought you were Miss Perfect and lets not forget girly?" Robin stated.

"Yeah well...I think change is good," I said proudly. Robin laughed and rolled out of his bed to throw his shoes back on followed by his jacket. He didn't put his feathers and scarf on, but that was fine with me. He walked up to me until he was maybe an inch away from me and smiled...

"I really do think I'm a bad influence on you, don't you?" He smirked.

"You're pushing your luck, Bird Boy," I replied before gently pushing him away.

"Well in that case...come on," He said as he pulled me toward the door. He crack his door a tiny bit and looked out side. I assumed he was making sure no one saw us leaving his room because then there would be some controversy over that, no doubt. After it was clear he pulled me into the hall and quickly began walking to get away from his room so it wouldn't look suspicious, but I think the whole situation was suspicious so...

**End of POV**

Robin and Maria hurried down the hall and when they walked around the corner...Coeur was walking toward them.

"Robin I was...Maria?" Coeur said confusingly.

"Hello Coeur," Maria greeted politely.

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Coeur questioned. Instead of maria replying, Robin cut in.

"I thought she would like a proper tour of the De Noir land...her last visit wasn't very inviting," Robin replied.

"Very well...just be careful...both of you," Coeur replied as he emphasized the "both of you" part. Then he continued walking past them and entered into the dining hall which Robin made sure to avoid.

"So that went quick and well," Maria stated.

"Well what were you expecting?" Robin laughed

"I don't know...I'm just nervous about this," Maria replied.

"You're always nervous princess...," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Mmm...so where to next?" Maria asked.

"The dungeons," Robin replied seriously causing Maria to jump away from him.

"What?!" Maria snapped and Robin motioned her toward him.

"I was kidding," Robin laughed. Maria frowned and smacked Robin on the arm.

"It isn't funny! I hated that place," Maria replied.

"Well most people do not enjoy spending the night in the dungeons," Robin joked.

"Yes, but you still left me there," Maria replied quietly.

"I know...I'm sorry, I really am," Robin apologized as he looked over at Maria and took her hand. This probably wasn't the best moment to have this small "display of affection" because Robin's friends came around the corner, but unfortunately, neither Robin or maria noticed until...

"Oooooo," the group of three guys hollered causing Robin to drop Maria's hand very quickly.

"To late for that Robin...we already saw," Luke stated before continuing up to Robin and Maria.

"Uh whatever...is the fighting range clear?" Robin tried to change the subject.

"Trying to change the subject are we?" Keith questioned.

"No, I just wanted to know if the range was clear," Robin lied. No one answered his question...instead , John circled around Maria while Luke and Keith just observed her.

"You know...she is pretty," John stated and Maria moved a little closer toward Robin.

"Yes...I am aware," Robin replied making Maria blush slightly.

"She looks much like a De Noir...the hair is a give away though," Luke said.

"What do you think Robin? Could she pass as one of us?" John questioned.

"No...she's to good to be one of us," Robin replied as he flashed a small smile at Maria.

"Oh...so you're saying she's to good for you?" Keith asked.

"She is...way to good for me," Robin stated. Luke scoffed and made his way up to Maria. Robin didn't want to cause any problems so he allowed it as long as they weren't hurting Maria.

"Well she isn't to good for me...she's perfect. What do you say, princess?" Luke pushed.

"Luke...leave her alone," Robin demanded.

"No, no, Robin. I want her to answer...so far princess hasn't said much," Luke stated and Maria scoffed.

"My name isn't princess...it's Maria. That's what I have to say," Maria replied causing Luke to back away a bit.

"Well then, Maria...Just so you know...Robin here isn't very good at commitments," Luke smirked before walking past them and motioning the other guys to follow. Robin thought that that actually went better than expected, but the last of Luke's comments was what worried him. The truth was...Robin wasn't good at making commitments, especially relationship ones...

"Uh...well that was way better than I expected," Robin said as he rubbed his neck.

"Right...well should we get to the fighting range now?" Maria questioned. She was trying to act as if she never heard any of that conversation with the guys and Robin was perfectly fine to avoid it also so...

"Yeah, this way," Robin replied as he point at a large wooded door at the end of the hall and with that...they were off!

**_Well there it is everyone! I hope it was good, please tell me what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is here! I hope you love it!**_

_** Chapter 5**_

_** -Lets Make This Intresting-**_

Maria's POV

I can't believe I have allowed myself to do this...but at the same time I feel like being adventurous is what life's about. Robin led me into this large room filled with all sorts of weapons...weapons I never even knew existed, no less knew how to use!

"This is the fighting range," Robin stated as he began his walk over to the weapon board. "We'll start off with something easy...like...daggers!" he yelled excitedly before throwing one my way! I ducked and then quickly looked behind me to see that the dagger had flew straight into the wall...

"Robin! Are you trying to kill me?!" I snapped angrily.

"Oh please princess...that dagger would have missed you by a long shot. It was to far to your left and up to high for you to even feel the wind coming off of it. Precision is important when throwing daggers...you need to be able to tell where your opponent will move to avoid the first dagger and then have another one to throw by surprise," Robin stated.

"Well...you didn't need to demonstrate!" I yelled.

"You are about to fight me...just thought you might want advice on how not to die," Robin laughed.

"Fine...what else do I need to know?" I asked. Robin picked up a few daggers from the table and motioned me to him.

"Come here," he demanded and I did as told. "Pick one,"Robin said as he held out three daggers for me to choose from. One was long a sharp, another was a bit shorter and kind of dull, the last one was dull on the tip and it waved. I figured that the sharpest one would be most effective so I picked that one out.

"Okay," I said and Robin shook his head.

"First mistake...the dagger you chose is actually the worst one. It may be the sharpest, but that doesn't mean its more effective. The dull and wavy one is the best choice here. It takes more effort to get in, but it hurts much more, does a lot of damage, and is a pain to pull out," Robin explained.

"Oh so this is what I should always pick?" I asked.

"No exactly, if you are at close proximity with your opponent you should use the dull and wavy one, but if you are further away and trying to throw a dull dagger it probably wont work as well. Therefore you always need to carry both types with you," Robin said as he handed me the sharp dagger.

"What am I doing with this?" I asked before he placed himself behind my back and pushed up my elbow.

"Okay, show me how you would stab someone," Robin said.

"What?" I wondered. Robin reached over to get a dagger and then came to the front of me.

"Everyone has a different way they would stab someone...I prefer to go straight up and straight down because it just comes naturally to me, but you may have a different way of doing it so try," Robin commanded. I bent my arm to my chest and then pushed out...that was what felt natural so its what I did. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Good...you're perfect for the surprise attack sorta thing. When in a large group we have the distraction harassers and then the main attacker who usually comes from behind the person and stabs them in the side. Also, this way is good because you can twist the dagger to do more damage and cause a lot more pain," Robin explained.

"Alright now what?" I asked.

"We fight!" Robin announced loudly to the imaginary audience in his head.

"What?! I just learned what type of dagger does what! I can't possibly fight you yet...I wouldn't stand a chance Robin," I cried.

"So you CAN'T handle it?" Robin teased.

"Robin...," I whined.

"Come on princess, I'll take it easy on you," Robin pouted with a little smirk. I could tell he was thinking something...like some kind of master plan. I suddenly thought of a way that I could win so...

"Okay then lets get this over with," I groaned, but Robin was still thinking...and then he was done thinking...

"Tell ya what...I'll make this interesting," Robin said.

"I thought it was interesting enough already," I complained.

"Not for me," he replied.

"Alright what is it?" I asked.

"If you win...I have to do whatever you tell me to for the next to," Robin began. At first I like this plan, but..."If I win you have to do whatever I tell you to do," he finished. Oh great...

"Fine," I agreed to this plan and I had to win...but I was interested in what Robin would have me do. After a moment I was regretting this because Robin came straight at me...I ducked and put my plan into motion. I fell ( I had to make it look real and painful so I fake cried and held my ankle ) and Robin quickly threw his dagger down and dropped down to the ground.

"Princess! Are you okay?!" he cried.

"No...it really hurts...that you still can't beat me!" I quickly said as I lifted my dagger up and placed it on Robins neck in one swift move. Robin fell back onto the ground and I hovered over him with the dagger still in place. I felt so satisfied...though I don't know why because I have beaten Robin three times before...Robin just smiled.

"Why you sneaky little witch," Robin whispered and I laughed.

"Brilliant aren't I?" I giggled.

"Indeed...now I am at your service, what is your wish?" He replied dramatically as we both stood up to face each other. I hadn't thought about it...I didn't know...I mean I knew, but it would be awkward so...

"My wish is for you to take my wish and tell me what to do," I said and Robin tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I want to...I'm interested in what you will have me do," I replied.

"Alright then...are you sure?" Robin questioned.

"Yes Robin...just tell me what to do," I begged and Robin smiled.

"Kiss me"

_**oooooooooooooo...so what did you think?! Lets see how things start rolling with our fav couple ever!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This one seems really long to me and I'm sure you'lll hate me through like 95% of this chapter, but don't worry because the end of the chapter I'm sure you'll LOVE! **_

_** Chapter 6**_

_** -New Beginings-**_

**Robin's POV**

Oh god...don't ask me why I did this because I know just about as much as you do! "Kiss me"? WHAT?! Why...what...when did I concoct such strong feelings for this girl inside myself? I felt pretty confident in my actions at first since she was being so spontaneous, but when I told her to kiss me...her face whitened. She just stared at me I pure fear and confusion...It made me nervous to so I quickly spoke.

"Um...never mind, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything okay?" I said before turning away from her, but she grasped my sleeve.

"No...no, I'm just...surprised. I wasn't expecting you to want that...I just thought you wanted to be friends," she stated and I sighed. Is that want she wants? Just to be friends? I should've known! The only reason I had the slightest confidence was because of what she said earlier about not being so sure and now what? Maybe she thinks playing with my feelings was a good pass time activity...maybe she thinks I'm a joke...maybe I should just ask!

"Is that what you want?" I asked as I pulled my arm away from Maria's grasp. I kind of felt cold after doing so, but what difference did it make anyway?

"...I...I don't know Robin," she stuttered. I walked across the room and stood in silence for a moment.

"I thought you said that I shouldn't be so sure. I thought you said change was good. I thought you said you could handle anything a threw at you. Were you serious or just enjoying goofing around with a dumb De Noir?!" I snapped.

"Is that what you think I see you as? A dumb De Noir?!" Maria yelled.

"Its true though...you can't see me as anything more can you?! What am I to you? Go on...tell me what I am really useful for...," I snapped.

"Robin...why are you being like this? I'm sorry okay?!" Maria began, but I interrupted.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I stated.

"Fine...Robin, it isn't true. You are not dumb and you are useful! You helped me save the valley-," I cut in.

"But that doesn't change anything...," I sighed.

"What are you talking about? It changed so much!" Maria cried.

"Not between us," I replied. I sort of felt like a baby at this point and I was a bit embarrassed...I can't believe what I was about to get myself into! After I said this, Maria's mouth dropped open and I could tell she was about to go off...

"Not between us?! Robin De Noir, are you kidding me?! How can you say nothing's change?! Everything's changed! We weren't even friends until you agreed to help me find the pearls and save the valley...how has nothing changed?" Maria ranted. She didn't understand...I wasn't talking about our friendship...I was talking about our relationship! What was with this girl? First she's all about change, De Noir lifestyle, being spontaneous and now she's completely went proper on me once again! What did it matter...it's just a kiss!

**Maria's POV**

Robin just didn't understand...I can't just kiss him. It isn't just a kiss! Oh my goodness...whats happening to me?! I can't think straight right now. One side of me is saying "Why not Maria? Just do it! He's Robin De Noir, he's funny, attractive, honest, silly, clumsy, awkward...everything you like in a man. Come on don't be such a girly girl!" and then there's the other half..."MARIA GRACE MERRYWEATHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD? WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?! YOUR ANSWER SHOULD HAVE BEEN NO RIGHT AWAY!"...so that's what I'm dealing with right now. To be honest...the second part of me kind of sounded like Miss Heliotrope, but I have absolutely no idea where the first part came from! I really need to talk to Loveday about this...but first...

"Ugh!...You are so confusing! Why is this such a big deal? Why are we even fighting about this?!" Robin snapped.

"Because...I don't know! We just are, okay?! I'm really sorry Robin, but I don't know whats happening to me...there's two different voices inside my head and I can't figure out which one I should listen to," I sighed. Robin turned back toward me and approached me.

"Listen to the one that tells you...to be with me," Robin pouted and I laughed nervously.

"Why?" I asked and Robin sighed.

"Because that's the one I'm listening to," Robin smiled.

"So you have another voice in your head also?" I giggled and he nodded. "Whats yours saying?" I asked.

"Mine sounds a lot like my idiot friends, but also me...," Robin admitted. "My friends are going on about how I'm apparently to old for you, how you are just a girl, how you would never care about a guy like me, but I sometimes believe the last thing myself," Robin stated. He thinks I could never care about him? Of course I care about him...a lot!

"Robin...really, it isn't about me not liking you and it also has nothing to do with our age...it's only three years. I just don't think the voices I have in my head are normal because its not just talking about you. Everything I do is questioned now! I can't figure out if I'm just questioning myself because of the whole Moon Princess thing or if there is actually something happening to me," I replied.

**Robin's POV**

...I knew exactly what was happening. It happened to Loveday also because she was a Moon Princess too. Do you think that Loveday was always as nice and caring as she is now? I mean sure...she was never mean, but she was definitely not as girly and giddy as she is now days. There's absolutely no way she could turn out so perfect when growing up with De Noirs...unless of course...she was changed. Every Moon Princess has a true nature which is based off of what they actually feel deep inside. It usually takes something...or someone to trigger this change. For Loveday, it was Sir Benjamin and for Maria...well I'd like to say its me. I just don't think that Maria is...going down the...best path. Lovedays path was perfect...she has a good life now instead of spending all of her time with De Noirs...but Maria is basically downgrading!

"Maria...something is happening," I stated.

"Well if you know could you tell me?!" Maria snapped.

"I can't...," I sighed. It's a rule...not a rule I particularly like, but a rule none the less. No one can explain the changes a Moon Princess go's through because simply...no one knows exactly how things will turn out. Going through the stages is something the Moon Princess has to experience without guidance.

"What?! Why not?!" Maria yelled.

"Shhh...!" I replied as I realized how loud we have been.

"You know what? Fine, you obviously just find me as a useless city girl and I bet that whole "kiss me" stunt was just to see if I am naive as you thought. Well...I'm not!" She snapped before running toward the door.

"Maria, wait!" I called for her, but she had slammed the door shut. I ran out the door to catch her, but she was gone already. Of course I had to run into Luke, Keith and John as I tried to rush down the hall!

"Robin! Hey...um, you do know that your girl just flew by us a minute ago right?" Keith asked.

"She's not...never mind! Which way did she go?" I asked.

"Out the west wing into the forest I suppose...that's where-," I didn't hear the rest because I had already ran past them.

**Maria's POV**

UGH! Robin is so infuriating! Sometimes, I just want to forget he even exists and then other times, I never want him to leave me. At the moment I was a mixture of the two...I do like him...a lot, but how could he just think that I would be so open to just kiss him?...Now I kind of regret not taking the opportunity...NO, NO MARIA, STOP! Oh my...I need help...serious help. I walked through the forest for about fifteen minutes, but my feet became tired so I sat down on a log. I sat for a few minutes while having my own little pity party, but it was quickly interrupted when I saw Robin struggling to untagged himself from some thorn bushes.

"Ow...Ugh...oh!" Robin groaned. I scoffed and got up to help even though I was kind of annoyed him at the moment.

"You need to go back home Robin," I said as I lifted up a branch of thorns from his feet and he stepped out onto clear ground.

"I can't just let you go walking through the forest alone...I promised Digweed who was speaking for your uncle that I would protect you while outside of Merryweather land," Robin replied as we began to walk.

"I don't need protection...I just want to be alone," I complained.

"No one really wants to be alone princess...trust me, I know all about it," Robin said.

"How?" I asked and Robin sighed.

"...I don't...I have never had anyone...to talk to. I have the guys of course, but they aren't very good problem solvers or comforters. After Loveday left years ago...I have basically been alone. Nobody ever "needed me" unless it was for work and even then I was last choice. You would think I would be first pick, but no...," Robin shook his head.

"But your father-," I was cut off by Robin.

"My father is a fool!...He doesn't actually care about me Maria, he just tolerates me. I'm lucky he is still going to allow me to take the throne when I reach twenty...I just keep my mouth shut around him because I don't want to jeopardize my opportunity," Robin revealed.

"You know...at least you have one parent...I don't have anyone either in case you forgot," I stated.

"You have Miss Heliotrope, your uncle, Digweed, Marmaduke, and now Loveday...you have plenty of people who care princess," Robin replied.

"I know...but they don't understand me...wait, I'm still mad at you!" I snapped. Robin chuckled a little and I punched him in the arm. "Why are you laughing?!" I yelled.

"Because you forgot for a few moments...and it was cute how you just randomly remembered," Robin laughed.

"...I hate you," I said as I tried to hide a smile, but Robin could see straight through me.

"No you don't...you know, you are having some really whacked up mood changes," he laughed.

"Well I would know why...if you would tell me!" I stated.

"Princess...I would...if I could, but sadly I cannot," Robin sighed.

"Why not...," I pouted.

"Because it's Mother Nature's rule...a strict rule," Robin replied. I just groaned and stopped walking.

"But I just want to understand! Robin...you don't get it! I need someone to be honest with me...no one will tell me what these "powers" are that I will "eventually" receive. I can't just sit around and wonder what will happen to me!" I ranted. Robin approached me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. That was what I really needed...it completely calmed me down. Although I know that hugging me was probably the only thing Robin could think of to do, it was exactly the right answer.

"Princess, you'll be perfectly fine...I promise. Just forget about it for now okay? Relax," Robin said, with his arms still holding me. I don't know why, but I held Robin tighter and pushed my head into his chest. "Maria...I'm sorry," Robin muttered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well...everything...taking you to my home, the guys, scaring you with the dagger,...the other incident...I should have never asked you to see me in the first place," Robin sighed as he released me from his arms and turned away from me.

"No...you have no idea how much I wanted to see you. Don't regret it...please," I replied.

"But it was a mistake Maria...I've already messed everything up! We can't just forget what I asked you to do earlier...," Robin stated.

"...I don't want to forget it," I replied. Robin glanced at me and a small grin formed on his face.

"So what would happen if I tried it again?" Robin asked. I wasn't going to mess this up again...I wasn't going to chicken out...I wanted it...I know I did.

"Why don't you find out?" I replied smugly. Robin smiled and took my hand...he leaned in...closer...closer...and closer and then...nothing. He stopped and frowned. "Robin?...What's wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't right...I can't," Robin replied as he stepped away from me.

"...but-," I began, but Robin interrupted.

"No Maria, I just...forget it. Its getting pretty late...lets get you home," Robin said as he began to walk ahead of me without looking back at me at all.

**Robin's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to do it...Maria is confused, vulnerable, mixed up. She doesn't know what she's doing...and I feel like I would be taking advantage of that if I did. I want her to know how much I care for her, but without actual contact yet. We walked back to the manor without talking to each other and Maria was upset...I could tell. Maybe she did want me to kiss her, but I couldn't be sure what side of her wanted it exactly.

"Maria...," I said, but no answer. "Maria...are you mad?" I asked.

"No...I'm confused, Robin. I don't get you...like at all! Everything was perfect back there and you decide you couldn't? Why, would be my question, but I wouldn't get an answer...would I?" I questioned. Robin just dropped his head and sighed.

"I do want to, but you...you don't," I said.

"Huh?! What in the world are you talking about?" Maria snapped.

"You don't know what you are doing...trust me. This isn't what you want...," I replied.

"How could you possibly know what I want and don't want?" Maria asked.

"I didn't say I did, I just know that you don't," I stated.

"You are so arrogant! Robin you don't know everything and you can't tell me that I don't know what I want because I do know what I want," Maria replied as she approached me confidently.

"Do you?" I asked. Maria looked surprised by my question and after a moment of silence she reached for my hand.

"Yes...I want you to stop being scared," she replied. I scoffed at this...but I knew she was right. Maybe it was me...maybe I was afraid of drawling Maria into something that she was eventually going to fall into anyway. Its not like I can stop Mother Natures rules from happening...it would happen whether or not it was because of me or someone else...it couldn't be someone else! Wait...it doesn't have to be someone else...she wants me...I think. I know...

"You're right...I am scared. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you, I'm scared that you'll want someone else, I'm scared of dragging you into the De Noir lifestyle...we aren't good people Maria," I admitted.

"Robin...your name doesn't define who you are as a person. I don't care about your family...just you. I've sat around for two weeks wondering when I would see you and now I have and I don't want to have to wait again. If I go inside that manor right now...how would you feel?," Maria said.

"Well...alone, frustrated, upset, ang-," I began, but suddenly there was no space between Maria and I...none. I was paralyzed for a moment, but when I realized what was happening, I pulled Maria even closer to me...this was it. I couldn't believe that she was actually taking it upon herself to do this, but another part of me knew she would be the one to do it. Her lips were so soft and they molded perfectly into mine...it was like two final puzzle pieces coming together and creating the perfect picture. My hands reached up to her cheeks and I caressed them gently. Maria then drug her hand up my arm and grasped my mussel before slowly breaking the kiss. She didn't look at me, but she did place her head on my chest and I knew that she could hear my heart pounding because she smiled and placed her free hand on my heart.

"Sounds like mine...," Maria whispered and I chucked.

"Princess...you know, you can't take that kiss back now, right?" I said.

"I never want it back...do you?" She asked.

"No, but why did you-," I said before hearing Maria shush me.

"No more questions Robin...just let it be what it is...I lo,-" I covered her mouth before she said what I knew she was going to say. That was one thing that I was not going to let her do first!

"I don't think so princess...you may have kissed me first, but you will not be saying I love you first," I stated as I removed my hand from her mouth and she smiled.

"That's fair I suppose...," Maria replied.

"Glad we agree," I said before confidently pulling her to me once more and softly kissing her lips. **'"Maria...I love you."**

"**I love you too, Robin." **

_**Ahhhhhhh...! OMG I have made my own day and I cannot wait for future chapters because things will be getting spicy between our favorite couple ever! Please reveiw and thanks loves!**_


End file.
